


Metacarpals and Phalanges

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Stimulation, M/M, Yes I finally wrote it dont even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensitivity of Vulcan hands was always a subject of fascination for Leonard McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metacarpals and Phalanges

            There were times when Leonard McCoy made fun of Vulcan physiology. He was known for comments about Vulcan ears, about the color of their blood. Most of these comments were directed at Spock, and in good fun, who acknowledged them with a raised eyebrow and a quip about human nature in return.

            There was one thing that Leonard would never make fun of however.

            And that would be the sensitivity of their hands.

            He knew they were different from Human hands without a doubt. Nothing else would explain the small smile Spock wore when the two touched their index and middle fingers together. For a long time, he didn’t know the full extent of their sensitivity. But once he discovered it, he never did go back.

            It started off innocently enough, or as innocent as sex could be. They were back in Spock’s quarters, having just finished their shifts. Leonard had Spock pinned underneath him, naked and squirming as Leonard pressed soft kisses and bites up Spock’s torso. He paused in the crook of Spock’s elbow, biting down hard. His other hand trailed up to Spock’s neck and grabbed hold of his hair. He pulled gently.

            Spock said nothing, but his mouth parted a bit, an unspoken moan on his lips.

            “You need ‘ta relax, darlin’.” Leonard drawled, laying on the accent thick. He knew what his voice could do to Spock. “You’re so _tense_.” He continued his path up Spock’s arm, finally settling in the middle of his hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to it. “You need to let go.”

            Spock let out a breathy gasp, barely heard by Leonard. Leonard gave a confused smile and pressed another kiss to his palm.

            A gasp was heard again.

            “Your hands are that sensitive, huh?” Leonard murmured. “You like being kissed there?”

            Spock nodded quickly, trying to maintain his composure.

            Leonard smiled, picked up Spock’s hand, and pressed deep kisses into his palm.

            Spock let out a little cry.

            Leonard continued his work, kissing each one of his fingers in turn. He nibbled where Spock’s index finger and thumb connected, letting his teeth gently scrape his skin. He grabbed Spock’s other hand and started rubbing his finger over the knuckles.

            By this time, Spock was squirming in the sheets and letting out little moans occasionally.

            Leonard laughed, and brought Spock’s index finger up to his mouth. He bit softly on the finger with lips and murmured, “May I?”

            “Yes,” Spock breathed out. “Yes, _please_.”

            With those words of permission, Leonard took the whole finger into his mouth, and sucked deeply. Spock arched up off the bed, toes curling as he let out a huge moan. Leonard did not stop.

            He swirled his tongue around the digit, watching with delight as Spock came undone underneath him. He pushed Spock’s middle finger into his mouth as well. He sucked as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks.

            Spock started to cry out, and to Leonard’s surprise, tried to push his fingers deeper into Leonard’s mouth.

            “Please,” he whimpered. “Just, please, _Ashayam_.”

            “Jesus Christ,” Leonard moaned as he started to suck again. He pushed the pad of his tongue against Spock’s fingers and slowly licked his way up. He took a third finger into his mouth and moaned around them, letting the vibrations flow through Spock’s hand. Spock cried out again, loudly this time, and started to pant.

            Leonard spared at glance downwards, and saw just how affected Spock was by all this. He was harder than Leonard had ever seen him before, and was leaking pre-come all over himself.

           “Oh, Spock, darlin’,” he rumbled, the hand still in his mouth.  He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down on the three fingers. “Could you come like this? Could you?”

           Spock replied with nothing but a whimper.

           Leonard let go of the hand that was holding onto Spock’s other hand and grabbed the bottle of lube they had on their bedside table. He snapped the bottle open with one hand as he continued sucking on Spock’s fingers.  Leonard gently nudged Spock’s legs open and started to work Spock open.

          As soon as Spock was ready he inserted another finger, and then a third, moving his hand back and forth in time with the sucking on Spock’s hand. Spock lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Leonard’s torso.

          “Now,” he panted, his eyes blown wide and his hair in disarray. “Now, _Ashayam_ , please.”

          “No, darlin’,” Leonard whispered, still sucking Spock’s fingers. “I want you to come like this first.” He ended his sentence with a hard suck on his fingers, dragging his teeth over the knuckles.

          “I cannot,” Spock whimpered, thrusting his fingers deeper into Leonard’s mouth.

          “You can,” Leonard shot back. He took Spock’s hand out of his mouth and started licking broad stripes up his palm, ending at the tips of his fingers. “C’mon darlin’, come for me.”

          Spock whined in the bed sheets, and when Leonard started to suck on the side of his hand, arched his back at an impossible angle and came all over his stomach. His moan resonated off the walls of their bedroom

          He collapsed back down on the bed, as Leonard kissed Spock deeply. Spock inhaled sharply when Leonard entered him, but relaxed quickly and started to roll his hips, urging him on.

          Leonard came quickly, with a shout and a bite to Spock’s shoulder.  He dropped on top of Spock, wrapping his arms around the other man.

          They laid quietly together, Spock absentmindedly twirling the hair on the back of Leonard’s neck.

           “I love you,” Leonard murmered into the crook of Spock’s neck.

           Spock just gave a small smile, and pressed a kiss into Leonard’s palm. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, comments, criticism and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> My tumblr is below if you are interested! 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
